


Wicked Magnetism

by StarCollector88



Category: The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarCollector88/pseuds/StarCollector88
Summary: Davy struggles with an obsessed fan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My stories contain references to my previous stories.

“Aaah!” Davy yelped. He had been standing back stage at a gig, peeking around the curtain at the crowd, when someone touched his shoulder. He felt like he jumped higher in the air than his own height. His heart was racing, he was breathing rapidly, and he felt shaky.  
“Sorry man, I didn’t mean to startle you,” Mike said apologetically. “I wanted to give you the five minute warning. What are you doing anyway?”  
Davy took a moment to collect himself by taking a few deep breaths in and out. “Checking to see if she’s out there again.”  
The ‘she’ being referred to was Cate. Cate was a fan that had been making her presence known at Monkees gigs for the past few months. Davy didn’t think much of her at first. He had noticed her showing to up to quite a few gigs and had brushed it off to her liking the music. Though the more she came to gigs, the more uneasy she caused him to feel. Davy would notice her staring at him solely for an entire performance. Her expression was serious and unblinking, but it would soften slightly when he would make eye contact. Like the way she looked at him was different from how she looked at everyone else. At times, her lips would part and she would lick her lips as if trying to tempt and seduce the Englishman. Sure, she was attractive enough with dark features and alabaster skin. However, it was less about looks and more about the gut feeling Davy got when she was near, it was unsettling.  
Last week, Cate had made the bold move to approach the stage while the guys were packing up. “You were amazing,” she said eyes glued on Davy.  
“Thank you, miss…” Micky answered not noticing that she was disinterested in him.  
“Cate,” she finished for him.  
“Cate, we sure have been seeing quite a bit of you at our shows,” Mike said. “It is refreshing to have a devoted fan.”  
Cate wasn’t paying attention to Mike’s comments; she was focused on Davy as he packed up the instruments and without making eye contact. “Davy?”  
The Brit continued his work without looking up. “Yes?”  
“I was wondering if you would be interested in grabbing something to eat?” Cate asked.  
And so started the uncomfortable avoidance that Davy was experiencing. Cate continued to ask him out in some way, shape, or form every week; and he continued to rebuff her pursuits with every lame excuse in the book. Now he had taken to scanning the crowd before the show to spot her and then dash off stage afterwards to try and avoid her.  
“Of course she’s here,” Mike said jolting Davy out of his thoughts. “Cate is persistent. I don’t think she’s giving up until she gets a date.”  
“Not happening,” Davy shook his head.  
“Why not? I think she’s good looking and I like a girl that goes after what she wants,” Micky said.  
“Then you go for it. She gives me the heebie-jeebies,” Davy answered.  
“Why does she make you that uncomfortable?” Peter asked joining the others.  
“I don’t know exactly. It’s just a feeling, hard to describe,” Davy replied.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As soon as the group had finished their last song, Davy saw Cate elbow her way through the throngs of audience members. He quickly sprinted to the backstage bathroom to hide out.   
“Is this what my life has come to, hiding from girls,” he thought.  
Davy had been hiding from Cate so often that he had it down to a science. It took the guys twenty minutes to pack up and once they were done she usually gave up. He looked at his watch and casually strolled towards Micky’s packed up drums so he could hide behind them on the way out. As Davy stepped outside the curtain, he noticed the drums weren’t even packed up yet. Worse of all was what he heard…  
“I think Davy oughta give you a chance,” Micky said to Cate. “You seem like a lovely girl and his type.”  
Cate wasn’t paying attention though, because as soon as Davy crossed the threshold on to the stage she set her sights on him like a predator stalking its prey. Micky followed her gaze and immediately noticed glaring at him.  
“Hey, man,” Micky stumbled, “we were just talking about you.”  
“Yeah, I heard,” Davy said through gritted teeth.  
“Davy you were glorious, magnificent, gorgeous,” Cate gushed.  
“That sounds familiar,” Peter said. “It almost sounds like when Davy describes…”  
Mike pulled Peter away before he could finish, “We are going to give you two a minute to talk.”  
Davy sidled up to Mike and whispered, “No Mike, don’t leave me alone with her!”  
“Tiny, I am getting exhausted from this hide and seek game you’re playing with her,” Mike said. “Now take the time to hear what she has to say, go out with her or let her down easy, whichever you decide. We just need to move forward from this, it’s getting tedious.”  
“Can’t you just give her my autograph and tell her I said it was nice knowing her?” Davy pleaded.   
“Let’s choose fingers to see who will talk to Cate,” Mike offered. Mike, Micky, and Peter all chose their index fingers and Davy chose his ring finger. “Oh man, Davy looks like you chose the right finger.”  
With that Mike, Micky, and Peter went to start moving their instruments to the Monkeemobile.  
“I’ve got you all to myself now,” Cate stated as she began to encroach on Davy’s personal space.  
“Oh…n-n-n-not really,” he stammered as he slowly backed away running into various objects as he went. “You see there’s the bartender over there and a busboy and you know the ghosts of bar patrons past.” He chuckled nervously.   
“You’re funny,” she continued her pursuit.  
“Well, no actually not really,” he tried to save himself. “This seems like a bad idea, don’t you think?”  
“You’re a bad idea, but I like bad ideas,” Cate answered seductively.  
“I’m no good for anyone you know. I have a short attention span, one day I’m telling Mary that I love her and the next day I’m telling Sandra the same thing. I can’t commit and I think that has something to do with poor decision making skills. It takes a very strong woman to deal with all that baggage. I would only be holding you back. You know come for the accent, stay for the existential crisis,” he continued stammering and backing away. “So you see, it’s impossible to pin me down.”  
Davy was now up against a wall with Cate standing right in front of him blocking any sort of escape route. “Okay maybe easier than I thought.”  
Cate’s demeanor changed instantly from a starving wolf to doe eyed bewilderment. “Oh goodness, Davy. You’re not afraid of me are you?”  
“It all depends on your definition of afraid,” he laughed nervously again.  
“All I’m looking for is to get to know you,” Cate replied with her cheeks blushing. “Just one drink, please?”  
“I don’t really have a choice, I’m between a rock and a hard place,” Davy said. “This wall is cement you know.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Davy headed for the idling Monkeemobile after his drink with Cate. The guys had waited in the car to give Davy some space to really make an effort, despite Micky’s protests to spy through the windows. Davy seemed to be in a rush to get in the car and once inside slumped down into the back seat next to Peter.  
“How was it? Love at seventh sight?” Micky joked.  
“Come off it, Mick,” Mike scolded the drummer. “What happened, Davy?”  
“She was nice enough,” Davy began. “We talked about just general information and things.”  
“So will we be seeing more or less of her?” Mike asked.  
“Oh definitely less,” Davy answered quickly. “I made that perfectly clear.”  
“You just said she’s ‘nice enough’,” Peter offered.  
“Nice, yes and also disturbing,” Davy continued.  
“In what way?” Micky pushed further.  
“Well, I asked her how long she had planned to pursue me before giving up,” Davy explained. “She told me ‘Don’t worry. That’s just plan A.’ I asked what plan B was. And I swear to you she said in a serious voice ‘To take you hostage’.”  
“I think she was just making a joke, and if anyone knows humor it’s me,” Micky said.  
“Joke or not, that combined with the uneasiness I feel around her was enough,” Davy said.  
“So how do you know we won’t see here again?” Mike asked.  
“I told her that as lovely as it was getting to know her, I didn’t want to break her heart because she’s a sweet girl,” Davy responded.  
“And she bought it?” Micky inquired.  
“I sure hope so,” Davy replied.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m cursed!” Davy shouted as he entered the pad.  
“Cursed?” Peter said with confusion. “Did you visit Madam Rosita again?”  
“Visit Oraculo?” Mike offered.  
“Get a monkey’s paw?” Micky added.   
“No, no, no,” Davy said irritably waving away the terrible guesses of his bandmates. “Dating cursed.”  
“What do you mean dating cursed?” Mike asked.  
“I mean ever since I sat down with Cate and told her things weren’t going to work out, I have been having horrible luck with dates.”  
It had been about two months since Davy had let Cate down easy. She had stopped coming to gigs and Davy had stopped trying to spot her out in the crowd. He was starting to relax and go about things in an ordinary manner. He felt a great sense of relief; and at the same time also felt a tinge of guilt. Davy knew he had broken a few hearts and had his broken as well, but Cate had been so invested in him that he was certain that she would be devastated. Not that he was conceited; it was just difficult to move on from infatuation.  
“Well, I have been on a date a week since then, that’s eight total,” Davy started.  
“That sounds average and not at all like a setback,” Micky interrupted.  
“No, it’s not the amount it’s what’s been happening on the dates,” Davy continued. “I haven’t been going on second dates and trust me it’s not by my choice. Suspicious things keep happening.”  
“Like what?” Mike asked.  
“So on my first date, I seemed to misplace my wallet and she had to pay.”  
“I mean that kind of stuff happens,” Mike offered.  
“You see that’s what I thought too. And even after the second date when the girl said she didn’t go for short guys, which seemed reasonable. The third one didn’t show up. It only got weirder when I noticed a pattern of bad dates.”  
“Those all don’t sound out of the ordinary, even for you,” Micky said.  
“I haven’t even begun to scratch the surface,” Davy continued. “On the fourth date, I got a bloody nose and my date was squeamish about blood. She ended up passing out. My fifth date ran away with the busboy. The sixth was arrested for tax fraud. The seventh disappeared after I went to the bathroom. And nothing can top what happened tonight.”  
“What happened?” Peter asked with excitement as he shoveled a handful of popcorn into his mouth.  
“She was scooped up by a large bird and flown away,” Davy said.  
“A bird?” Micky said skeptically.  
“Fellas, I’m not lying. Who could make this up? I’m cursed, by either the dating Gods or creepy Cate,” Davy said with a shiver.  
“Just sounds to me like you’re in a slump. That stuff could have happened to anyone,” Mike said.  
“Anyone? A big bird?” Davy said sarcastically.  
“Stranger things have happened. Plus have you heard about California condors?” Mike offered.  
“I’m telling you something is not quite right here,” Davy insisted.  
“Why would anyone want to personally mess with your love life?” Micky asked. “I mean besides the three of us.”  
“I swear I don’t know any girl snatching birds,” Peter pleaded.  
“I have a funny feeling about this,” Davy replied.  
“You have a funny feeling about everything,” Mike admonished. “You’re just edgy. Since Cate started leaving you alone you had to find something else to be tense about.”  
“I do not!”  
“I’m siding with Mike on this one, you need to be content with a lack excitement,” Micky chimed in.  
“I agree with Micky and Mike, but also I know that things around here are always chaotic waiting for the next occurrence,” Peter said offering support.  
“You’re all against me,” Davy shouted as he headed towards his room.  
“That’s it be oversensitive with our behavior, that’s a better use of your time,” Micky joked as Davy slammed the door.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Davy decided to shake off his bad dating karma with a trip to the stables. Riding horses always relaxed him and it allowed him to be alone with his thoughts. He appreciated his roommates concern, but Davy didn’t need three sets of opinions right now. Well, Mike’s opinions, Micky’s jokes, and Peter’s nonsensical blather. Sometimes it was better to just sort things out for yourself.  
Davy was riding along a forest trail on a black horse, Eris. He was trotting along and thinking about his dating misfortunes. Could it be coincidence? Was he that out of touch? Maybe a dating hiatus would do him good. Although, he knew how well trying to steer clear of girls had worked for him in the past.  
Suddenly, there was a crack of lightning that startled him out of his thoughts and spooked the horse. Davy was thrown to the ground on his back and surprisingly just had the wind knocked out of him. He watched as the horse ran back in the direction from which they had come.  
“Eris! Come back!” Davy shouted as he began to get up. “Great, I will be stuck out in the storm.”  
Davy started walking the mile and a half through the forest to the stables. At least there was a clear trail to follow and he wouldn’t be lost in the thick brush. More thinking time.  
He noticed rustling noises during the walk. Each time a noise was particularly loud or sounded close he stopped and glanced around. “Hello?” Silence. “Probably just an animal or something.”  
Davy was halfway to the stable when he heard the rushing sounds of footsteps coming in his direction. Before he could turn around and look at the source of the sound, he was tackled to the ground with great force. Dirt and leaves tangled in Davy’s hair as he was pushed to the ground with one arm twisted behind his back. The assailant pressed a hand over his mouth and whispered, “Quiet, someone’ll hear you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Davy began to stir and heard two voices arguing back and forth, one male and one female.  
“I thought I’d made it clear we have a no abduction policy,” the female voice reprimanded.  
“He wasn’t cooperating. What did you expect me to do? I tried on all those dates to get him and he managed to give me the slip,” the male voice countered. “You said you wanted him to yourself and now he is. You’re welcome.”  
And with that Davy heard one set of footsteps walking away. He peeked his eyes open a bit and began to adjust to the dim lighting. He was in a stereotypical, square, steel barred jail cell. The cell was in what appeared to be a cave; everything from floor to ceiling was stone and there were dripping stalagmites hanging overhead.   
He was lying on his side far enough away so that no one would notice he was awake yet. Davy thought about lying low for some time to get his thoughts together, but ultimately decided against this. He needed to see what he was up against and know what was going on exactly. He began to drag himself up off the floor when his perceived captor spun around to reveal herself as none other than Cate.  
“Hello, Love,” Cate said brightly spying Davy’s movements. “I am so glad you’re finally up and okay.”  
“You and I have two very different definitions of okay,” he said rubbing his pounding head. “What is all this about?”  
“Oh this? It’s for us so we can finally be together,” she answered.   
“You do realize that kidnapping a guy and holding him hostage isn’t the best way to win his heart. Right?” Davy asked warily not quite sure what her response may be.  
Cate’s eyes studied him for a moment seemingly trying to read his reaction. Davy tried to keep his cool and not give away how utterly terrified he initially felt. Here he was being held captive God knows where, with the person he feared most.  
“I know that, silly,” Cate said spiritedly. “I guess Blaze just got a little carried away.”  
“I’ll say,” Davy answered. “Who is Blaze?”  
“One of my minions,” she said absently.  
“Minions?” he asked.  
“You really have no idea who I really am?”  
“You’d think the confused looks and blank stare would have answered that for you.”  
“I don’t know what the protocol is for revealing your secret identity so, hi? Surprise? I’m the devil.”  
“No you can’t be the devil,” Davy said with amusement having difficulty stifling laughter. “That’s Mr. Zero. And I can’t go to hell. I think still has a restraining order against me and my friends.”  
“It’s true,” Cate continued, “Zero is my uncle. He took on so much shame from the court case against you all that he was banished to doing Hell’s paperwork. That’s how I knew about you in the first place and how I found you. You see, he would babble on and on about revenge and what have you. I thought that I had to see this group for myself. Little did I know that I would run into you.”  
“Sure, sure at what point am I allowed to collapse in mortal terror?” he laughed.  
“Why aren’t you afraid of me like before?”  
“Seriously? This is the most ridiculous thing I’ve heard in a long time. The devil, the person from people’s fears and bad dreams. I have worse nightmares about Peter’s cooking.”  
“Whether you believe in me or not, I will continue to exist,” Cate was beginning to become annoyed. “Look, my name is not really Cate; it’s a nickname for Hecate. I was the goddess of witchcraft, magic, and ghosts. Once Zero took his walk of shame, I got promoted, being next in line for the throne.”  
“Uh-huh, uh-huh,” Davy mused. “Answer me one thing though, if you’re the devil why can’t you make me fall in love with you, if that’s what you want? And if this is Hell then where is all the fire and brimstone?”  
“First off, that’s a stereotype of what Hell looks like. Secondly, my powers can’t make people feel anything. You can’t control others feelings only your own.”  
“I’m still skeptical, where’s the proof? You’re going to have to do better than that.”  
At that moment, Cate snapped her fingers and the bars of Davy’s cell turned red hot like a poker that has been in the fire too long. Above the sizzling sounds coming from the bars, Davy heard a hiss and turned around to see a venomous snake writhing in the corner of the cell. He carefully looked in all directions to find a safe space. He was not completely believing what she was saying, but how could he deny that verification.  
Cate stared on relishing in the fear that appeared to be encompassing her love interest. “Had enough proof?” With that she snapped again and everything was back to normal…well normal for the circumstances.  
Davy was hyperventilating and managed to squeak out, “You-you-are…”  
“Beautiful, a genius, immensely talented,” Cate interrupted.  
“Dangerous,” he said grimly working towards regaining some sense of composure.  
“You flatter me,” she said ignoring his tone. “Don’t worry, I don’t want to hurt you, I wouldn’t dream of it. It’s so rare to get one of you handsome men down here alive. And such a lovely one too.”  
Cate attempted to reach into the cell and caress Davy’s cheek, but he backed away like a frightened animal. “I understand, darling. This is a lot to take in at the moment. I will give you some time to adjust and be back later to check up on you.” With that she blew him a kiss and disappeared into a puff of smoke.  
Davy took in his surroundings more now that he was alone. In his cell was a rather comfortable looking bed and he was exhausted. He climbed into the bad and made himself comfy. He lay with his eyes wide open for a few moments trying to replay the instances of recent before closing his eyes and drifting away. Maybe he would wake up from this and it would all be a devilish nightmare.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Cate? Cate!?” came shouting from the shadows.  
The source of the voice came lurking out of the shadows to reveal none other than Mr. Zero. He was looking defeated carrying around a ledger and an abacus.   
“Where has that girl gotten to? Blaze just told me she would be down here. I need to go over the expense report for this rather expensive redecorating of this room,” Mr. Zero said to no one in particular.  
He began to look around at the newest edition to Hell’s kingdom. “Hmm, I certainly wouldn’t have chosen this color scheme. And isn’t this cell a little archaic. Why is there…”  
Midsentence, Mr. Zero noticed an occupant of the cell that he initially believed to be empty. There was a brunette head sticking out of the covers on a lavish bed. His curiosity got the best of him and he snapped his fingers and appeared next to the bed. Mr. Zero carefully lifted the covers to reveal Davy’s face. He recognized the face immediately.  
Mr. Zero backed away in concern. “What is that moral, polite boy doing here?” he said with disdain at the words that went against everything he stood for.   
“Davy is here for me,” came an answer.  
Mr. Zero was startled by Cate’s sudden appearance behind him. “For you?”  
“Yes,” Cate answered annoyed, “he is exactly the type of man I want by my side to rule the underworld.”  
“But he’s so wholesome,” Mr. Zero said sticking out his tongue in disgust.  
“Precisely, opposites attract,” Cate said. “He is a striking specimen of the human world and therefore perfect to create future little demons.”  
“You do know it’s against bylaws to bring mortals down here for extended periods of time. Or have you not gotten the time to read through the manual with the little time you’ve been in charge?”  
“I am aware of the bylaws that were created by you. Now that I’m head of this place, I’m looking to make changes.”  
“And why is he in a cell?” Mr. Zero asked. “Does he not share your affections?”  
“Not exactly…” Cate replied with a hint of despondency in her voice. “But I am confident in my abilities to win him over.”  
“By holding him prisoner? With all due respect, because I like where your head’s at, it doesn’t seem the best way to win a man’s heart.”  
“This is just to ensure his safety down here. You know as well as I do the creatures and enemies that lurk around here. Also, I don’t want him leaving so soon.”  
“What makes you think that he will leave those friends of his for you? Do you underestimate that bond?”  
“Davy just needs some convincing, that’s all,” Cate answered assuredly. “And with his friends a distant memory, it will be simpler. I know he will see the darkness.”  
“Well, congratulations on finding someone who you think can put up with you the rest of your lives.”  
With that Cate snapped her fingers and she was gone. Mr. Zero stood contemplating the information he was just given. There was no way she was going to be able to break them up. He began to sulk back to his office for paperwork and stopped in his tracks glancing back at the sleeping figure. An idea suddenly struck him. Maybe an arrangement could be made.


	4. Chapter 4

Davy woke up and stretched. He rubbed his eyes and took in the scene around him. Oh right, I’m in Hell. Literally and figuratively.   
“Good morning, Sunshine!” Cate greeted Davy cheerfully.  
“I can’t say I share the sentiment. After everything you’ve done,” Davy answered. “You know, it takes a very broken, twisted soul to do what you do.”  
“You’re too kind. Thanks for noticing!”  
“Well, aren’t you a little ray of pitch black,” Davy spat back.  
“Ooh, name-calling, so intimidating. It’s a good thing you’re cute when you’re angry,” Cate said motioning for Davy to come closer to her which he declined by scooting back further in the bed. “What’s wrong? What could be bad about this situation? You’re alive, uninjured, and not technically my prisoner.”  
“I’m not your prisoner?!” Davy yelled. “You’ve got me in a bloody cell!”  
“Someday you’ll thank me for kidnapping you.”  
“I sincerely doubt that. Why did you kidnap me anyway?”  
“Oh Dearest, isn’t it obvious? You’re the absolute perfect human specimen. Handsome and kind-hearted, the precise combination I need to shape up my image. You see, everyone sees ‘the devil’ as all doom and evil. That’s not my style. I’m a different incarnation of the title.”  
“How am I going to change people’s perception of you? How are you different?”  
“Isn’t it obvious? Not to be shallow, but it’s your looks. Those eyes, that face, that jawline; it’s enough to make people weak in the knees and believe every word you say. Especially when said in that charming accent. I’m looking to present Hell as not a place of punishment, but a place for all those ‘lost souls’ to have a good time for eternity. If I have you pitching that idea we will be unstoppable,” Cate explained.   
“You’re a manipulator!”   
“I like to think of myself as an outcome engineer,” Cate countered looking proud of herself as she began to advance closer to Davy by appearing in his cell. “I am very attracted to you and I was looking to sway your view of me into a romantic interest. I am fashioning you to rule by my side. Every queen needs and king and I want you to be mine.”  
Davy looked on in shock and horror as he scrambled to stand up and begin moving as far away as possible. It took him a moment to process the information she had just spewed at him. He was speechless and noticed she was looking at him expectantly for a reply.   
“What makes you think that I would go along with your plan?”  
“Oh you know, time and coercion,” she smiled wickedly. “I can be very persuasive when I want to be.”  
“From what I’ve heard already, you’re not as evil as people think you are. Sounds like you’re a lover not a fighter,” he said haughtily. Davy wasn’t sure exactly what his motives were for trying to taunt the devil. Maybe it was to turn her off of using him, maybe it was to fight back, or maybe something else…  
“No I’m much worse than merely evil. I am a lover, but make no mistake I fight when needed.”  
“Be that as it may, you have no power over me.”  
“You sure about that? Everything down here can kill you, but I can do it the most efficiently. Why do you think you’re in a cell? To protect you from these heathens.”  
He flashed his most charismatic smile. It was a wonder anyone could resist it. “Oh you wouldn’t dare.”  
She narrowed her eyes and clenched her fist. “Do not challenge me.”  
“Afraid of a challenge?” Davy continued to provoke. He knew pushing someone that could do him serious harm was not the best idea, but he was too irate to care.  
“I’m not afraid of a challenge,” Cate answered seemingly getting angrier by the minute. “I don’t need your approval Love, that’s for insecure people.”  
“Sounds to me like you need some kind of reassurance from me or else why would you be getting so enraged? I can see the horns starting to stick out from under your hair.”  
Cate quickly tousled her hair to cover up the devil inside her. She could not help herself all of Davy’s cruel mocking was setting off the beast within. With a sudden impulse she lunged toward Davy with a pitchfork to his throat. “You think you’re so tough, huh? How tough are you now? Come on fight me.”  
“I’m starting to think you just like me pinning you up against things, darling,” he gulped as he struck his back against the cell bars.  
“I see being kidnapped and tormented hasn’t affected your humor.”  
“Never,” he replied a smirk creeping across his face. “Now, I’m trying to be polite with the circumstances and all, but if you move that pitchfork a centimeter closer to me I will tear you apart.”   
“Is that a threat?”  
“It’s a promise,” he said through gritted teeth as he began to slowly push the pitchfork away from him.  
Cate’s face softened and she lowered her weapon and eyed Davy cautiously. “Aww, our first fight! And you have the makings of the devil’s groom with that feisty spirited temper of yours. If possible I love you even more.”  
“Wonderful,” Davy said sarcastically. He heaved a sigh of relief.  
“I’m going to get going before we spoil this moment.”  
Cate bounced out of the cell and was about to snap her fingers when she was interrupted by Davy yelling something to her.  
“Wait! Before you go I have a question for you.”  
“What’s that, Handsome?”  
Davy grimaced at the constant use of terms of endearment. “What are you going to do when my friends come looking for me?”  
“Oh Davy, don’t be silly,” Cate laughed. “Don’t you think I’ve already taken care of that.”  
And again she was gone in a puff of smoke.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mike, Peter, and Micky arrived back to the Pad from the movies.   
“Davy!” Mike yelled. “Are you home?”  
No answer.  
“He must have really needed to ride off all that bad dating juju,” Micky said.  
“What does his bad dating have to do with candy?” Peter asked.  
“Not Jujubes, Knucklehead!”  
Mike wandered over to the table as he listened to the other two babble on. He picked up a paper lying on the table and began to scan the contents.  
“Hey you two, enough about the candy. Get over here,” Mike said. “Look at this note. Looks like Davy had to make a last minute trip to England for a family emergency.”  
“I hope everything is ok,” Peter offered.  
The guys kept on discussing what emergency may have come up.  
“Oh don’t tell me you believe that rubbish,” another voice interrupted their conversation.  
All three men jumped and turned around to see who the owner was of the mysterious voice. There perched next to Mr. Schneider against the wall was none other than Mr. Zero.  
The three Monkees stared down the intruder for some time. When the initial shock had worn off Mike was the first to address their nemesis.  
“Man, we’re done with you. We won Peter back fair and square.”  
“Yeah, haven’t you had enough? Why embarrass yourself further?” Micky added.  
“Nice to see you gentlemen too,” Mr. Zero said cynically. “I’m not here to attack, I’m here to assist.”  
Peter, who had been cowering behind Mike, picked up on something that Mr. Zero had said, “What do you mean rubbish? Assist with what exactly?”  
“So glad you asked my dear boy,” Mr. Zero began with a condescending air. “Rubbish as in that obviously falsified note.”  
“How would you know it’s fake? Did you have something to do with this?” Mike asked beginning to become angry.  
“Quite the contrary, my hands are clean,” Mr. Zero was keeping his composure.  
“Since when does the devil ever have clean hands?” Micky asked skeptically.  
Mr. Zero turned his palms towards the boys, “I always do I use Lava Soap. But all joking aside I know more about that note than you realize and either you want my help or you don’t.”  
“Not interested in another deal with the devil,” Mike answered.  
“Well then, good thing I’m not the devil anymore.”  
“Not the devil anymore? What did you get…fired!” Micky laughed at his own joke.  
“Haha, Mr. Dolenz. No I was demoted after that fiasco with your quartet. And after that I’m still willing to offer my services to you as a trio.”  
“Trio?” Peter questioned.  
“Yes, Mr. Tork. There are only three of you and your fourth is not coming back any time soon. But with my help it will be sooner.”  
“I have more than a few questions about this, because it seems sketchy.”  
“Ask away Mr. Nesmith, I have nothing to hide.”  
“Where exactly is Davy, if this note is not from him? And how do you know so much about it?”  
“Certainly. You see my successor of the Underworld throne was my niece, Hecate. You all may be more familiar with her as Cate.”  
The guys’ faces fell at the mention of Davy’s former pursuer as Mr. Zero continued, “Precisely the reaction I expected. Well, my darling niece had her sights set on your diminutive counterpart. Whatever the devil wants, the devil takes. I think you can see where I’m going with this. I’m taking a stroll through her chambers and what should I happen to stumble upon, but a cell with a familiar looking British man.”  
“So, Cate is holding Davy captive. For what reason?” Micky asked.  
“She wants him to marry her and rule the Underworld by her side.”  
“Davy would never go for that,” Peter said. “That would give him too much evil, negative power. Power he doesn’t want.”  
“Don’t be a fool. Everyone wants power,” Mr. Zero scoffed. “Plus with the right amount of persuasion, anyone can shift their views.”  
“What kind of persuasion?” Micky asked.  
“Don’t fret, Cate wouldn’t hurt him and she can’t use powers to make people fall in love with her. However, Stockholm Syndrome is a real thing and the close quarters along with psychological coaxing are enough to make anyone change their mind. That’s why we have act swiftly before your friend succumbs to her charms.”  
“What’s in it for you?” Mike interrupted. “You can’t expect us to believe you’re doing this out of the goodness of your heart.”  
“Right you are, I can’t get anything past you. I’m looking to take her down and reclaim my throne.”  
There was silence for some time as all parties looked at each other taking in all the information that was presented.   
“If we band together on this, do we have your word that we will not cross paths with the devil again?” Mike broke the silence.  
“Mr. Nesmith, I won’t so much as trick-or-treat here on Halloween.”  
The three Monkees huddled together whispering as Mr. Zero looked on. When they were through, Peter once shaken by their guest, stepped up to him.  
“You’ve got yourself a deal. What’s the plan?”


	5. Chapter 5

Davy was nestled in the corner of the cell contemplating his next moves. Should he fight back? Should he stay put and wait for the cavalry to come in? Being in Hell there was no concept of time or knowing if time went on the same as it did on Earth. Had the guys even noticed something was amiss?  
Davy was shaken out of his thoughts by a loud moaning sound. He approached the bars of his cell holding onto them for dear life. It was the first time he had viewed the environment beyond immediate surroundings. He looked further out from his cell a saw a large drop off into an enormous pit. He craned his neck to catch a glimpse of the contents of that pit. There were black ghostlike souls swirling around wailing in agony as they made contact with the sides of the pit mangled with jagged stone and fire.   
Davy backed away rather quickly after that sight. It was terrifying. That’s when he knew for sure that he didn’t want any part of what Cate was offering. This is not what he wanted his life to be about. As if on cue, a swirl of smoke appeared.  
“Hello,” Cate said cheerfully.  
He groaned and closed his eyes, “Oh great. You’re back…”  
“I would never leave my beloved for too long,” Cate said hurriedly as if showing signs of neglect would cause Davy to leave.  
“You here to finish me off, Sweetheart?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, last time you were down here you were threatening me with a weapon,” he said getting to his feet.  
“Oh Davy, I thought we were past all that. It was just a little spat, nothing earth shattering. I forgive you.”  
“Forgive me? You must be joking!”  
“Listen, I know you got a little heated and tried to push my buttons. Psychological warfare is one of your strong suits. I notice these things. But, it’s no reason to think I would cast you aside that quickly.”  
“You’re insane you know that,” Davy sneered.   
Cate took that opportunity to approach her hostage in a more gentle way than she had before. She walked slowly as though she was caring for a small, injured animal.  
“Get away from me; you have the aroma of hidden motives.” Davy crossed the cell to the furthest point he could go without having to be near her.  
Cate stopped in her tracks for fear of pushing away the person that mattered most to her. “What hidden motives? I’ve already divulged my plans to you and now I’m looking to get closer. Gain trust.”  
“Go to hell.”  
“We’re already there.”  
“I meant figuratively,” Davy said becoming annoyed.  
“You gotta stop doing that.”  
“What? Being obnoxious? Makes you want to give up on me, right?”  
“No, no saying things that make me wanna kiss you,” Cate said continuing her journey towards her conquest. “I’m telling you that little temper you’ve got going on is so refreshing.”  
Davy began backing away, as was his normal reaction when Cate was on the prowl. “Ah, you like a temper. Well, uh that’s not me. You see…I’m…I’m incredibly levelheaded. One of my flaws.”  
“Doesn’t look that way to me. Looks to me like you’re a mixture of things. You come off as malicious as a defense for the vulnerability you’re experiencing…”  
“What are you my therapist,” Davy interrupted.  
“…lucky for us both those traits make me absolutely weak in the knees. All of your ‘flaws’ are aligned with my interests.”  
Cate reached out to touch Davy’s face and he recoiled immediately. She went in for a second attempt and Davy took the opportunity to fight back by reaching to grab hold of her arm. In the process, Cate caught his wrist with unimaginably strength. She backed him up towards the corner of the cell and leaned forward to whisper in his ear, “Wanna try that again, Love?”  
“You can either break my arm or my heart, not both. Choose wisely.”  
“I don’t plan to break anything. Just remember my touch can be black and poisonous when I want it to be,” she said. In that moment she took the already captured wrist and shackled it to the wall above his head. With quick speed, she did the same with his remaining wrist. “Now where was I?”  
Davy was trapped and defenseless. There was nothing to do except receive Cate’s advances. She began by tracing her fingertips up his neck and along his jaw line ever so slowly. Back and forth in a flirtatious manner as she bit her bottom lip. Davy had to admit the skin contact did feel good even though he was repulsed by where it was coming from. Cate continued her movements with one hand and used the other to brush the hair out from in front of his eyes. They made intense eye contact in that moment. Davy saw the blend of seduction and hopefulness in her eyes. Cate could see the combination of fear and ire in his eyes and also could not help but note that the rest of his face was becoming relaxed. She took the opportunity to use the hand still tracing his facial features to tilt his chin towards hers for a gentle kiss. At first Davy’s instinct was to retreat, but seeing as he had little option he fell into the kiss deeper than he had intended to.  
The kiss was longer than most. Cate gradually drew away making sure she was getting every last lingering piece of that kiss. She needed to take advantage of this moment, because it was unclear if she would get another chance. When she finally let go, she took in the sight before her.   
“That was better than I ever could have imagined,” Cate gushed breathily.  
Davy was leaning against the wall with a look of bewilderment; he was having a difficult time catching up his mind with his actions. He remained silent, not quite ready to discuss this new development.  
“I see I’m giving you quite a bit to think about. I’ll leave you to it. I’ll keep you framed up on wall just to keep you out of trouble.”  
Davy remained as he was silent, shackled to a wall, and bewildered.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“I not so sure about this plan of yours, Zero,” Mike said doubtfully.  
“What are you talking about, it’s foolproof!” Zero said exasperated. He had been reviewing this plan with them for hours and they were still questioning the logistics. What did they know anyway? Well, enough to foil him once.  
“Yes, but you see Peter’s a fool,” Micky said in jest.  
Mr. Zero rolled his eyes, “I thought you would go to any lengths to save one of your own.”  
“Yes, we are, but she’s one of your own. You’re going to break her heart if you pull a stunt like this,” Peter said.  
“She has a heart?” Micky asked.  
“Cate is not one of my own. We may share the same lineage and have similar aspirations to rule the Underworld. In addition to that, she is going against the orders set before her by having a mortal down there. The blatant disrespect. Believe me though, I lost that understanding and respect for her when she stole my throne and cast me down to the lowliest of positions.”  
“She makes you clean up after Cerberus, huh?” Micky said.  
“Enough with your insolence. I don’t have to take this, you know?” Mr. Zero roared beginning to pack up his map and figurines.  
“Cool it, Mick,” Mike scolded the drummer. “You’re right, Zero. You’re trying to work with us and we aren’t making things easier. We will go along with your plans because well you’re the man on the inside.”  
“Thank you. We carry out the plans tomorrow. Meet me at the designated spot at 12. I have to go back. I can’t have her wondering where I’ve gone. She may need a budget review or something.”  
And with a snap Mr. Zero was gone. The three sat in silence thinking over what had transpired over the past few hours.  
“I hope you know what you’re doing Mike,” Peter said cautiously. “Mr. Zero is not one to tango with.”  
“Look I know that we’ve had our differences with him, but things seem sincere this time. Well as sincere as they can be coming from him. What have we got to lose?”  
“Our souls,” Peter offered.  
“It’s not like that this time. There are not contracts or anything. We’re missing Davy; he has the inside scoop as to how we can get him back. Best case scenario is we get Davy back with no repercussions. Worst case scenario...Never mind that. This way is way more efficient.”   
“This way is going to get us killed,” Peter said.  
“I understand why you more than any of us, Peter, are questioning of his motives,” Micky said. “The only thing is we have no other options. If this rescue mission was of worldly proportions we would be set, but this is other worldly, Underworldly and we can’t do that alone.”  
“I have agreed to it, but I don’t have to like it,” Peter said with a sigh. “Of course I’m in.”


	6. Chapter 6

Davy was still rubbing and nursing the redness on his wrists from the shackles. Once the initial shock from his kiss with Cate, he realized he was stuck in his bindings with no one to release him. Eventually, Blaze had come down to free him. Cate must have sent Blaze after remembering the way she had left him.  
During his additional imprisonment within his imprisonment, he didn’t want to think. Davy spent his time humming and singing any Monkees song he could think of. His voice was now hoarse and raspy. He wasn’t ready at that time to reflect on the intimate moment he had spent with Cate. Avoidance was his best bet at the time. Now though, he had to do something. Who knew when she would come back? And when she did it was safe to say that she would be looking for some answers as to what he was thinking.  
Davy didn’t want to admit it, but the kiss was amazing. He had never experienced anything like that. Sure he had had his fair share of kissing partners and those we great. This kiss was different. On the other end of Cate’s lips were more than shallow intentions. He could feel the love and devotion pouring out from her and being offered to him. When was another time that had happened? Never.  
Perhaps, Davy had judged Cate too harshly. He had continued to rebuff her advances and she did the only thing she could think of to get him to listen. Can’t fault her for being bold. What lengths had he gone to so a girl would go out with him? Okay, maybe not this extreme, but Micky did dress up like a female chaperone before for him. Everyone gets carried away.  
He shook his head fiercely. What am I thinking? This situation was seriously turning him upside down. Davy was certainly more comfortable with his current situation. He was somewhere in between aversion for his captor and what she had done as well as thinking that what she had done was not all that bad. He was even looking forward to her returning and dare he even think that he missed her.   
“You’re outta your mind,” Davy said aloud to himself.  
“Can’t imagine why,” said a voice from outside his cell.  
Davy was startled and looked up quickly the source of the commentary. He made his way to the bars and came face to face with someone familiar. “You!”  
“I apologize; I have got to stop surprising people like this. It’s my second time today,” Mr. Zero said expressionless hopping off a perch.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Well, this is Hell and I live here too.”  
“Not down here, you fiend. By me and my cell. You sure are not welcome.”  
“I thought you could use some company.”  
“Right…I’m sure you already know that I have enough company from Cate. What do you really want?”  
“I’m checking up on you.”  
“For Cate?”  
“Actually, no. For my own general concern.”  
“Since when are you concerned about me?”  
“Well, you are being held prisoner in Hell. It’s enough to make anyone ‘outta their mind’ as you would put it.”  
“Thanks for your concern, but I’m absolutely fine.”  
“Are you trying to convince me or you?” Mr. Zero questioned as Davy shot him a glare. “Look I know that she’s playing mind games with you. I need you to do something for me. Be a little bit stronger, wait a little bit longer, help is on its way.”  
“Did you just use my own song lyrics to give me a pep talk?”  
With that Mr. Zero was gone in a puff of smoke, leaving Davy to wonder what his intentions were as well of the meaning of what he last said.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Are you sure this is the place?” Mike asked Micky who was turning his map around in all directions.  
“We followed the address Mr. Zero gave us,” Micky answered.  
“I don’t see how the entrance to Hell can be between a flower shop and an ice cream parlor,” Mike deadpanned as he heaved a heavy black bag full of supplies on his shoulder.  
“Don’t you see Mike,” Peter offered, “it’s the perfect cover having the scariest place in between two nonthreatening stores.”  
“I mean it is in this ominous alley in between,” Micky added.  
“I guess if he doesn’t find us he will come looking for us anyway,” Mike conceded. “We are seconds away from 12. He should be here soon.”  
“And we commence Mission: Zero to Hero,” Micky said rubbing his hands together.  
“That’s not a Monkees song!” Peter exclaimed feigning offence.  
“Sometimes other titles just fit better into my plans,” Micky explained.  
After the words were uttered by Micky, the ground began to quake and crack open. The three friends held on to each other as well as the surrounding walls. Once the quaking was finished, the crack in the road revealed a stone staircase going downward with fire torches lining the walls. The guys looked around to ensure that no one was watching them.  
“Here goes nothing,” Mike said grabbing a torch and leading the way down the steps.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Smoke swirled in front of Davy’s cell, which he was standing front and center for. He began coughing and waving away the smoke from around him. “You know that secondhand smoke can’t be good for me. I breathe it in, but I don't know what it’s doing to me. Could be a spell.”  
“You’re still struggling to breathe…” Cate began and was shocked by the sight in front of her. “You’re only wearing your boxers?”  
“It’s hot down here. If you weren’t so focused on keeping me hostage and more focused on keeping me comfortable, I wouldn’t have had to resort to this.”  
“You look adorable,” Cate blushed. “As much as I want to see you like this, you need to get dressed.”  
“What for? I would think after last time your further plans would be leading here,” Davy said gesturing to his body.  
“Adorable. No seriously, clothes now.” Cate snapped and Davy was immediately dressed. “I think I can trust you enough now to show you around and let you see what you may be getting yourself into.” She unlocked the cell door and Davy was free to roam.  
“Word to the wise, take things slow and don’t make any sudden moves. I may rule down here, but there’s no telling what these beasts may do. You are still a mere mortal.”  
Davy treaded carefully next to Cate observing all that hell had to offer. It was not the fire, lava, and ragged clothing he had imagined. It was much like any of the nightclubs he and the guys had played in. There were tables with people discussing different topics and people dancing to jazz and rock-n-roll.  
“Not what I expected,” Davy stated.  
“Not all sinners have committed horrible sins. Sometimes sins are considered swearing, listening to ‘Satan’s’ music, and not following the norms of beliefs. This is Hell Lite. Wouldn’t want to take you to the trenches with the murderers and criminals right away. Not a first date scene.”  
“You’re too kind,” Davy said as they took a seat at one of the empty tables.  
Davy stared at Cate anxiously as she looked for the right words to say.  
“I’ve already told you my motives for bringing you to me in the first place, but I think I owe you more. More of my heartfelt feelings. I know that I can’t make you stay and there’s nothing I can say or do to change that. I do want you to know that I’m incomplete. My life is very demanding and I have little space for reprieve from it. I know that I need a love that is equally demanding to pull myself away from throwing myself into this work. Since you’ve been here as strong as an exterior as I’ve been putting on, I’m weak for you. You are the best thing to happen to me. I can keep on living the way I have been and I’m not afraid to be alone, at the same time I don’t want to be without you. I want to know where your heart is.”  
Davy heart ached for Cate. He felt compassion for her. She just wanted to be loved by someone. She was a powerful entity and still had the needs any other living thing. Love and attention. He chose his words carefully.   
“You want me to tell you I’m in love with you.”  
Cate put her head down ashamed, “I’m not looking to sway you, make you feel sorry for me. I just want to know where you stand with me so far. I know we haven’t exactly had the best track record…”  
“You have been doing things that hurt me, even though I know that wasn’t always your intention…”  
“I know, I’m sorry.”  
“Call it an unhealthy relationship,” Davy said lifting her head up so they were making eye contact, “but I actually have been enjoying this dynamic we have going on. It’s a little irresistible.”  
Cate looked into Davy’s eyes with tears glistening inside her own. It seemed as though she was waiting for Davy to tell her that this was all a cruel joke. “Really?”  
“I’m warming up to you. I wouldn’t say love is there. I would say I hadn’t been giving you a fair chance. I’m willing to do that.”  
Davy leaned forward and took Cate’s lips in his. It was partially a test to see if the sparks were still there and because he couldn’t fight the urge to kiss her any longer. It was every bit as perfect as he had remembered. As Davy broke away, he looked at Cate and saw the mixture of satisfaction and disbelief on her face. A smile curled onto his face at her reaction.  
“I’m willing to wait for you to figure things out for yourself,” Cate said trying to catch her breath again. She seemed to sink comfortably into her chair while staring dreamily at her paramour.  
“Well I can’t quite figure things out sitting ‘round here,” Davy said standing up and extending his hand towards Cate. “Lead the way.”  
Cate took his hand gently and lead him into the dark abyss.


	7. Chapter 7

“We’ve been walking down these stairs for ETERNITY!” Micky whined. “Are we sure this wasn’t a clever ploy by Zero to get us down here. For all we know Davy could be the bait of his trap and Cate an ingenious decoy.”  
“Would you relax, Mick,” Mike said. “We’ve already come this far. And if Zero is looking for a fight, he’s got one. We have an irregular set of skills that can help us navigate the situation. Plus did you really think Hell was just a hop, skip, and jump away?”  
“I feel like no one skips in Hell because it is forbidden fun,” Peter added quietly out of nervousness.  
“Hey, I think I’m actually starting to see some light…I mean dark…I mean dim lighting?” Micky faltered.   
“Our instructions are get to the bottom and wait for Zero to direct us further,” Mike said stepping down the last stair.  
As if on cue, Zero appeared in his usual cloud of smoke.  
“We’ve got to stop meeting like this,” Micky coughed waving away the smoke with his arms.  
“Greetings, I trust you had no trouble on your journey,” Mr. Zero acknowledged.  
“If Micky’s constant complaining doesn’t count as trouble then everything was peachy,” Mike said sarcastically.  
“There is a slight setback in our original plan…” Mr. Zero said ignoring the commentary.  
“I knew something like this would happen?” Peter said louder than he meant to and grabbed onto Mr. Zero’s collar. “Where is my friend you bastard?”  
Mike and Micky pulled Peter off Mr. Zero, who began dusting and straightening out his clothing.  
“Calm down, Mr. Tork. I’m sure Mr. Jones is quite alright. He isn’t in his chambers and I’m deducing that Cate has taken him out as a peace offering. So we have to wait until they return,” Mr. Zero said monotonously.  
“Any idea on the time frame?” Micky asked anxiously.  
Mr. Zero was about to answer and was interrupted by the sounds of giggles and murmurs coming from nearby. “Showtime.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cate and Davy were approaching the cell again hand in hand. Cate had taken Davy to her favorite spaces in the Underworld to show him the more bewitching side of things. She wanted him to know what he would get to be ruling if he decided to stay.  
“See I told you that Hell wasn’t all infernos and damnation. It was some absolutely beautiful features,” Cate sighed.  
Davy turned her towards himself so that they were face to face. He brushed some stray hairs that had fallen in front of her eyes. “I see something right in front of me with absolutely beautiful features.”   
Davy cupped Cate’s chin into one of his hands and tilted her face upwards for a passionate kiss. She melted into him embracing every moment as if it were to be their last.   
“Ahem,” someone cleared their throat behind them.  
Both Davy and Cate startled and slowly parted with smiles on their faces to see the source of the sound.  
“Terribly sorry, I have got to get this entrance thing under control,” Mr. Zero said unapologetically.  
“What is it? Cate asked over her shoulder as she had returned to looking at a more preferential view, Davy’s eyes.  
“Well my dear, I’m afraid I need to pull you away for some business. You know those souls aren’t going to eradicate themselves. And we may need to make some cutbacks in the Wailing Wall Department. We are spending some much on their medical insurance for throat ailments.”  
“I’m afraid I have obligations to attend to my love,” Cate said with a slight pout on her face that Davy found endearing.  
“Don’t worry,” Davy said kissing her forehead. “You’ll be back before you know it.”  
He headed back into his cell and began to close the door behind him.  
“Wait…” Cate said stopping Davy in his tracks. “Leave it open. This is an opportunity for you. If you want to leave while I’m gone you are able to. If you want to stay and see where things go with us…”  
Davy nodded and left the door ajar. He watched Cate and Mr. Zero depart and the collapsed on his back onto the bed. He had some time to reflect on recent events and his feelings about new developments. He sunk into the bed and closed his eyes, reviewing all the physical aspects of his time with Cate.  
He was jolted out of his thoughts by thundering commotion approaching him.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Moments prior…  
“Looks as though those two are back,” Mr. Zero explained to the three remaining Monkees. “Now I will divert Cate’s attention by informing her of business that is needed to be taken care of. During that time, you all get Mr. Jones out of here up that stairs from which you came. Do you have the means?”  
“Oh yes, I felt mean and mad about this situation since I found out,” Peter said proudly.  
“Unbelievable,” Micky uttered.  
Mike ignored Peter and held up a large black bag towards Mr. Zero. “Yes sir, we’ve got your TNT, bolt cutters, and Peter’s lock picking kit.”  
“Hey!” Peter exclaimed.  
“Oh relax, it’s an emergency,” Mike said.  
“Perfect. Stay in the shadows and wait for us to pass by and then make your move,” Mr. Zero directed. “Be quick, because I’m not sure how long I can keep her occupied.”  
“Can do,” Mike assured.  
With that Mr. Zero slunk away.  
They tried to strain and listen to the conversation, but were too far away to hear anything at all. So they sunk back into the shadows as instructed. After a few moments, they heard the clicking of heels approaching their hiding place and watched and Cate and Mr. Zero passed by and were no longer in sight.  
“Let’s get Davy the hell out of here,” Micky said darkly.  
With that the three friends rushed straight forwards towards the metal cell, escape devices in hand.  
“Don’t worry Davy we’ll have you outta there in no….” Micky paused and surveyed the scene in front of him. Davy was lounging back on a bed resting his head on his arms. “Hey man, did you know your cell door is open?”  
Davy looked up dreamily. “Hey fellas, what are you doing here?”  
“What are we doing here?!” Mike said in shock. “We’re here to rescue you.”  
“Rescue me from what?” Davy said looking puzzled.  
“Looks like we are too late and have to take matters into our own hands,” Peter commented.  
“Excuse me! I’m not quite sure what you all are getting at. I’ll have you know I’ve taken care of my own matters many times before,” Davy protested.  
“And in that time you got kidnapped and we had to come rescue you. Have you been brainwashed?” Micky asked.  
“Of course not. Look, I’m aware that you’re all worried about me and you came to get me out of this predicament. The truth is though I’m no longer here against my will. I can leave if I choose to. I’m working on making a decision.”  
“No longer against your will? That implies that at one time you were,” Peter pointed out.  
“Well yes, but only because Cate didn’t know how else to approach me. Nothing else she was doing was working,” Davy answered matter-of-factly.  
“What decision do you need to make?” Micky asked.  
“Whether or not I want to stay and be the King of the Underworld.”  
“Oh well, when you put it that way…grab him!” Mike said swiftly as the other two grabbed hold of their shorter counterpart.  
“Let me go, fellas. I promise I’m alright,” Davy struggled to free himself from their grasp.  
As the bandmates continued to struggle to get Davy out of the cell, they could hear walking and Mr. Zero talking loudly.  
“Why would you need to go consult with Mr. Jones about business matters?” Mr. Zero practically yelled to let the others know that Cate was coming back.  
“You have to hide. You can’t let her find you,” Davy warned. “There’s no telling what her reaction may be.”  
“That’s comforting,” Mike said sarcastically. “Quick, under the bed.”  
Micky, Mike, and Peter dove underneath the rather large bed as Davy plopped back onto it trying to look inconspicuous.   
“Darling, what are your opinions about family insurance plans for employees? Wouldn’t it make more sense to…Why are you breathing so fast?” Cate asked as she approached him.  
“Oh you know, you take my breath away,” Davy offered weakly.  
Mr. Zero glanced down and noticed a boot sticking out from under the bed. He kicked the leg of the person the boot belonged to and there was a noticeable grunt from under the bed.  
“What was that?” Cate asked.  
“Pardon me, dear, sore throat,” Mr. Zero lied.  
“Anyway,” Cate continued turning back to Davy, “what are your opinions on employee healthcare? If you are going to rule with me, I want to begin including you in decisions.”  
“I think I have far too much on my mind right now to make the best decision. Why don’t you go ahead and make this without me,” Davy said flashing her the most convincing smile he could muster.  
“Fair enough,” Cate said winking at Davy and she snapped her fingers and disappeared.  
“That was a close one,” Mr. Zero said as the three came out of hiding. “What is taking so long? I thought you would have been gone by now.”  
“Well you see, Romeo over here seems to have succumbed to this succubus’ charms,” Micky said.  
“Don’t talk about her that way,” Davy said defensively.  
“See what I mean.”  
“Davy, we have got to get you outta here. You can’t be in a relationship with the devil, its bad news,” Peter offered.  
“You all seem to have made some sort of arrangement with the devil,” Davy countered gesturing towards Mr. Zero.  
“You know that he is no longer the devil. I think you have been blinded by her charms and forgot about all the things she put you through,” Mike explained. “Remember, she gave you the “heebie jeebies”, you thought she sabotaged your dates, and she’s trying to take you away from the band and your friends.”  
Davy stared back at Mike blankly. Perhaps, he had been down there too long and his mind was playing tricks on him. He needed some more time to figure things out. Unfortunately, with a rescue mission well underway and little time for dawdling there seemed to be more time to clear his head.  
“This is ridiculous,” Peter said more forcefully than anyone expected. “We are dragging him out whether he likes it or not. He can thank us later.”  
Peter locked his arms in place under Davy’s as Mike grabbed his legs. Davy tried with all his might to fight them off, but was unable break free. So he began to loudly protest and Micky grabbed some fabric off the bed and shoved it into Davy’s mouth.  
Mr. Zero hurriedly led the way back to the staircase to Earth. Abruptly, he stopped in his tracks as the Monkees ran into him. They looked up to see a large dark figure.  
“Gentlemen, I don’t know if you pray, but now would be a good time to start.”


	8. Chapter 8

The black figure stepped into the dim lighting more so that everyone was able to get a better look. The figure looked vaguely familiar, but nothing like anyone (other than Mr. Zero) had ever seen before. The figure had crimson skin covering bulging muscle on a seven foot tall body. Its fiery yellow eyes were piercing through the men and horns were peeking out through long dark hair.   
It was the devil herself, in full form.  
“What are you doing with my beloved,” Cate bellowed in a deeper voice.  
“Well…you see we…thought that we would um…take him to…get a haircut! Can’t trust those long haired weirdoes,” Micky stammered.  
“We are taking him back where he belongs,” Mike said approaching the beast. “Up on Earth with us, not down here with you.”  
“PUT HIM DOWN!” she wailed.  
The Monkees did what they were asked and Cate motioned for Davy to come towards her. He approached hesitantly to the side of Cate he had not seen before. He was frightened by this image, much like he had been frightened by being down in Hell in the first place. Something inside Davy clicked in that moment; he didn’t want to condemn himself to living in Hell with Cate. He needed his life to be back to normal.  
Cate began to shrink in size a bit and went to caress Davy’s cheek. “I’m sorry love. I wasn’t there to protect but I’m here now.”  
Davy withdrew slightly from the touch and Cate began to grow again. “What’s this? A change of heart?”  
Davy looked into her eyes and remained silent, not quite sure what would be the best thing to say.  
“I see. Your friends have put thoughts into your head and tried to ruin our connection. I can take care of them!” Cate’s hands began to light up and spout flames. She aimed towards Mike, Micky, and Peter.  
“Wait!” Davy yelled throwing himself in front of his friends. “Don’t hurt them. It’s me that you were initially after and we have some unfinished business to attend to. Let them go.”  
Cate backed down and the other Monkees backed away for fear of the devil’s wrath.  
“Does this mean that you wish to discuss our future?” Cate said hopefully. “Come closer so I can be near you, hold you.”  
“Why so you can take me into your arms and continue to drive me out of my mind? And make me tell you I love you? You’ve been swaying me towards you this entire time by making me think I had no other options and using your sexuality as a weapon.”  
“Please, Davy say you love me. I’ll make you proud to be mine. We’ll turn heads everywhere we go. Strike fear in millions.”  
“I’m afraid I can’t do that, Cate,” Davy said calmly. “I’m going to have to decline your offer and go back to my life. I hope you understand.”  
Cate flinched and stared at Davy. There was little to no reaction. Davy took that opportunity to join his friends and make the journey back home. As he turned and began walking, he felt a strong pressure engulf his body and take his breath away. He was turned around by force to see that Cate had grown to an even greater size than before and was holding onto him tightly in her fist.  
“You said that if I thought about this and decided it wasn’t for me, that we’d be done,” Davy yelled struggling to free himself.  
“You must have known that would never happen. Look at what a great couple we make-we’re unstoppable. You’re incredible,” Cate sweet-talked.  
“Incredibly done,” Davy demanded. “Let me go, I’ve made up my mind.”  
“If I let you go, you’ll die. The world can’t maintain you the way I can. I can protect you keep your best interests in mind.”  
“You mean your best interests. This is all for you I get nothing in return except for being miserable for eternity.”  
“How could being with your one and only be miserable?” Cate asked.  
“I don’t love you!” Davy shouted.  
Cate’s face contorted into many different expressions. Before Davy knew it he was dropping to the ground with a giant thud. His friends rushed to his side to make sure he was okay. Besides for an aching body he was fine.  
Davy turned his head to see what had happened. Cate was in typical form lying in a heap on the ground. Mr. Zero approached her and she picked her head up and looked to be in shambles. Tears streaked her face and she appeared to be broken emotionally.   
Cate spotted Davy and made attempts to run over. She was blocked by Mike, Micky and Peter. She utilized her powers to throw the three barriers to the side so she could be face-to-face with the one that broke her heart.  
“Did you really mean that?” she asked hoping that the answer would be in her favor.  
“Yes,” Davy said firmly.   
“You know, I fell in love with you the first time you spoke to me,” Cate reminisced with a smile. “How ironic your first words to me will also be your last!”  
Cate began to wrap her hands around Davy’s neck. He closed his eyes and as he felt her hands tightening making it more difficult to breath. He was floating in and out of consciousness. Finally, he was out.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Davy awoke with a startle and surveyed his surroundings. Cracks in the wall, dirt and dust all over, dummy in the corner. He was home.  
He touched his neck and felt the pains of bruising. Remembering the events that happened previously he couldn’t help but wonder how he had gotten here. Something cold touched his forehead.  
“You okay there, buddy?” Peter asked wiping the cold rag across Davy’s face.  
“What happened? How did I get here?” Davy said frantically.  
“Cate began choking you and you lost consciousness,” Mike explained. “Apparently, our confidant, Zero, had more powers left in him than he initially let on. He was able to levitate Cate off the ground, loosening her grip and allowing us enough time to grab you and escape.”  
“How long have I been out?”  
“Just a few hours.” Micky answered.  
Davy sat in silence taking in all the information he had just heard. He couldn’t help but wonder about one thing in particular. “What happened to Cate?”  
“I can answer that,” said a familiar voice that was accompanied by smoke. “After you all escaped, I let Cate down in more way than one. I informed her that she had a trial with the Council of the Underworld. You see, bringing a mortal down there and keeping them prisoner is actually against what we stand for. I know go figure, demons with morals.”  
“What were the results of that trial?” Peter asked.  
“It’s safe to say that you will not be seeing anymore of Cate. She was banished to the seventh circle of Hell. There’s no coming back from there. You’re looking at the newly restored Satan,” Mr. Zero bowed.  
“Congratulations, I think,” Micky said.  
“Per our agreement, you four and I will no longer be in contact. Clean slate,” Mr. Zero said. “I’m a man of my word.”  
“What if we are to spend our afterlife with you?” Mike asked.  
“That’s not a possibility, you’re all too good,” Mr. Zero said repulsed.  
Everyone sat in silence for a few moments.  
“Zero, thank you for saving my life,” Davy said.  
“Think nothing of it my boy,” Mr. Zero replied. “I got what I wanted too, everyone wins. Don’t think so much of it as a good deed or it will cramp my style.” And he was gone.  
“Everyone except Cate,” Davy said. “You know psychotic or not, I still feel for the girl. It’s painful to not have love reciprocated.”  
“It’s even more painful when you tell someone you don’t love them,” Micky joked.  
“Do us a favor Davy and steer clear of girls that are going to go the extra mile to be with you. We can’t have a rescue mission every week,” Mike said.  
“Then do me a favor and don’t lead me to slaughter. I blame you all for this, you insisted I talk to her,” Davy laughed.  
“There is one thing that I’m still unclear about.”  
“What’s that Peter?” Davy asked.  
“Is Hell in a different time zone than us? Because it seems like time goes by quicker down there than it does up here. I mean they had a whole trial and Zero took back power in a few hours.”  
The four of them looked and each other for a moment and shrugged.


End file.
